


The Final Step On A Broken Foot

by SinfullySimple



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullySimple/pseuds/SinfullySimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Micheal was thinking at the end of 1x11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Step On A Broken Foot

All the work. All the work and risks and hardships, just for this?! They had come so far, only to be stopped by one single metal air pipe. One pipe! 

No. This is not how it ends. This can’t be how it ends. He thought as he desperately tried to think of a new way out while controlling his emotions. They were so close! His brother was even right there! Banging on the pipe! Come on Michel, think!

He looked around, frantically trying to find something to try and break the pipe with since his hands and his weight were clearly not enough. He had these guys counting on him to. Most of them had something that they needed to get back to outside of those walls. Old Man River had his only daughter to see before she passed. Westmoreland had a little girl, and Sucre had a baby on the way. Heck, even T-Bag had a funeral to go to. 

Then Old Man River found a metal rod, and Michel’s hopes sored again. If they can get it on top of the pipe, and add enough weight, along with Link banging on it and pushing it from his side, they might be able to get it to collapse. Then all they would have to do is get the bars off the infirmary widow, and get a crossed the wire. 

Sucre grabbed the rod from River, then headed towards Michel. They put it on top of the new part and were just getting ready to put their weight on it when T-Bag stopped them. The room went instantly silent as everyone listened to the steps of the guard go passed the door. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before they decided that they could go on. 

On the count of three Sucre and Michel pulled down with all their weight. The pipe groaned, and seemed like it was just about to give when the rod broke. No! Michel thought furiously. No no no no no!!!! This can’t be happening! If we don’t do it tonight…. He could bring himself to finish that thought. If he didn’t get his brother out of here tonight, he wouldn’t have a brother. 

He looked around at the guys, taking a deep breath. There was nothing he could do now. The pipe is too thick to break it, and there was no other way to the infirmary without getting caught. “We’re not getting out of here.” He said.

Everyone looked at him, despair in their eyes. “What do you mean?” T-Bag asked. 

Michel looked down, defeated. He couldn’t even save his brother, much less these guys too. His plan had failed. “The pipe is to thick. There’s no way to get through.”

Everyone looked down but T-Bag. He walked over from the door where he had stood guard and looked at him. “Oh, I don’t think so.” He said, reaching down to his pant leg and pulling it up. “I’m getting out of here tonight. Whether you like it or not.” He held up a make-shift knife and started towards Michel. 

Little did they know that the guard they had stayed so quiet to avoid, had heard the clang of the rod breaking, and was coming to investigate.


End file.
